


Развязка

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Так это работает. Он смотрит на улики, запоминает факты, решает, что ложь, а что нет. Аккуратно складывает все вместе. Перекладывает кусочки, крутит их так и эдак, пока они не начинают совпадать. Находит несоответствия: что-то выпирает, что-то провисает. Потом тянет за ниточки и, если повезет, распутывает клубок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unraveled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718977) by [bgharison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgharison/pseuds/bgharison). 



Развязка

Переводчик: pakadoge  
Бета: нет  
Оригинал: Unraveled by bgharison  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718977  
(разрешение на перевод получено)  
Дисклеймер: все не мое. мои будут только шишки  
Размер: миди (в оригинале 7178 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив МакГарретт/Дэнни Уильямс  
Жанр: флафф, романс  
Предупреждения: хромает грамотность, нет беты, наверняка кто-то перевел бы лучше.  
Рейтинг: PG-13

 

Так это работает. Он смотрит на улики, запоминает факты, решает, что ложь, а что нет. Аккуратно складывает все вместе. Перекладывает кусочки, крутит их так и эдак, пока они не начинают совпадать. Находит несоответствия: что-то выпирает, что-то провисает. Потом тянет за ниточки и, если повезет, распутывает клубок. Находит нужную ниточку, что приводит их к преступнику. И только потом идут свешивания людей с крыши, и «оформи его, Дэнно». 

Потом он идет домой (в нормальные вечера) в пустую квартиру чаще всего. Но иногда, Грейс у него - вечер заполнен домашними заданиями и приготовлением на ужин любимых макарон с сыром. Это нормально, ему достаточно, ради этого он переехал сюда с другого конца страны.

Поэтому, когда он, несмотря на сознательную близорукость (не смотреть слишком пристально! Не смотреть!) – находит провисающую ниточку в клубке их отношений работа-партнерство-дружба с ходячим воплощением безумия, коим является Стив МакГарретт – он игнорирует ее и не собирается обращать внимания. Его жизнь и без того достаточно безумна, спасибо большое. Все эти падающие кокосы и люди, кладущие ананасы в пиццу.

Он игнорирует это довольно длительное время и все, вроде бы, нормально. Конечно, Стив оказывается без майки гораздо чаще, чем требуется и Дэнни видит эту ниточку. Эту тоненькую, почти невидимую, да, точно, тоньше волоса, тоньше паутинки – нить притяжения. Но, серьезно, Стив – все эти татуировки и этот загар … правда, надо быть в коме, чтобы не заметить. Он видит, что Коно тоже восхищается. Не то что бы он та что-то рассчитывал. Это неуместно, да и у Чина есть дробовик. Так что Дэнни упорно сворачивает все в колею работа-партнеры-дружба. Там все понятно, просто и удобно. А оценивающие взгляды – подумаешь… Ерунда.

Но все же это теплое, мягкое чувство с которым он столкнулся… трудно игнорировать. Сложно запихать в рамки привычных отношений. И это довольно тревожно. А тут еще супер-котик заработал сотрясение (снова), Дэнни вынужден караулить его (снова) и он лежит без сна на диване Стива, а прибой шумит и шумит, и шумит… И он ищет, старается найти имя этому чувству.

Что-то подобное он испытывал к Рейчел, но очевидно… (очевидно - подчеркивает он сам для себя) в данном случае – без физического влечения.

Он вспоминает взгляд Стива, когда тот пришел в себя – расфокусированный, встревоженный, пока он не увидел Дэнни. Это моментально проявившееся облегчение в его глазах. Даже если он все еще понятия не имел, что происходит и где они – осознание, что Дэнни порядке… черт возьми! Так вот чувство, которое сейчас инспектирует в себе Дэнни разбужено этим взглядом.

Он отметает влечение, потому что… нетушки! …И останавливается на… нежности. Ладно, так же может быть, в рамках работы-партнерства-дружбы, что друзья, которые регулярно оказываются в ситуациях, угрожающих жизни и здоровью, начинают относиться друг к другу с нежностью? Правда?

Он с нежностью относился к Грейс Тиллвелл, с достаточной, чтобы назвать дочь в ее честь. Нежность, в конце концов – всего лишь нежность.

***

Но Стив, по-видимому, серьезно настроен растеребить клубок чувств, который Дэнни упорно старается привести в аккуратный, нормальный вид. И это сводит его с ума, потому что, серьезно, как это стало его жизнью?!

Стив и его игнорирование правил и протоколов. Все эти хватания плохих парней, выворачивания им рук, бросания на капот Камаро… и да, Дэнни уже смирился, что его Камаро по умолчанию является служебной машиной, а Стив, по умолчанию ее водителем и … неважно! Как так получилось, что этот момент Дэнни вспоминает тот день, их первый день, когда Стив опрокинул его на Камаро, его руку – удерживающую его? У Денни нормальные руки, да? Конечно, в Джерси с дельфинами не поплаваешь, зато там есть тренажерные залы. Дэнни знает, что руки прилично накачаны – он невысокий, но мускулистый и хорошо скроен, понятно? А Стив обхватил его руку. Легко.

Даже внахлест.

А теперь Стив щелкает перед его носом пальцами, в попытке привлечь внимание Дэнни, который завис, пялясь (господи помилуй!) на то, как Стив удерживает одной рукой скрещенные руки арестованного бандита. 

Стив ухмыляется.

\- Заткнись, - говорит Дэнни. А Стив снова ухмыляется и эту ухмылку Дэнни не видел, по крайней мере, обращенную к нему. Это та самая, чертова ухмылка, которая была на его лице последний раз, когда Стив встречался с Катериной тогда в порту… и … черт! Наверное, это нечто большее, чем просто констатация привлекательности. И Дэнни продолжает замечать, продолжает восхищаться и поддается чувству, которое выбивается из нормы. 

Стив обыскивает парня и Дэнни пялится – это, как смотреть на крушение поезда, кошмарно, но невозможно оторваться. Потом он толкает парня Дэнни и тот вцепляется в преступника, как в спасательный круг и держит прямо перед собой, потому что… нет, он не позволит этому случиться. Не перед всеми этими полицейскими и невинными прохожими, в самый разгар дня. Если так теперь будет каждый раз – это все, конец, игра окончена и ему не остается ничего другого, кроме как перевестись назад в управление.

И, боже, Стив по-прежнему ухмыляется ему, так что Дэнни быстренько сплавляет арестованного в полицейскую машину, поворачивается к Стиву спиной и ныряет в маленькую красную машинку Коно. Там всегда полно всякого шмотья, так что он найдет, чем прикрыться. Вот, журнал «Пушки и Амуниция» вполне подойдет, чтобы положить его небрежно на колени.

Это очевидная ошибка, потому что Коно, серьезно, Чин не шутил – им на самом деле повезло, что 5-0 заполучили ее, когда она еще училась в академии. Девчонка не упускает ничего. Ничего. Если Дэнни правильно понимает ее улыбочку.

\- Заткнись, - говорит он во второй раз на одном и том же месте преступления.

Коно сочувственно хлопает его по колену, смотрит своими шоколадными глазами и открывает рот. Дэнни думает: «О нет! Только не сейчас!»

\- Братан, на меня тоже так действует, - говорит она и кивает в подтверждение слов, глядя с улыбкой, разделяя их маленький секрет.

Мозг Дэнни просто-напросто ломается.

***

Пару дней спустя, потому что Стив – чертов адреналиновый маньяк и не может подождать подкрепления - Дэнни ловит пулю. Он ранен, и пошло к черту все это дерьмо: «только царапина» - это больно и все это вина Стива. Но Стив… складывается пополам, потому что не может дышать… Стив встал перед ним, остановил наркомана-стрелка, выстрелив ему ровнехонько между глаз, и пуля, летящая в Дэнни, ушла в стену, всего лишь оцарапав, но Стив получил две в бронежилет.

Господи! Пожалуйста, пусть жилет их остановил!

Дэнни не может заткнуть поток проклятий и нежностей, которые вырываются из его рта, пока он рвет липучки жилета Стива с такой яростью, будто они чем-то перед ним провинились.

\- Детка, ты в порядке?! Ты чертов ненормальный болван, приятель, все нормально?! – он задыхается. – Куда попали пули, ты, гигантский псих?! Отвечай! Пожалуйста, о, пожалуйста, господи, пусть все будет в порядке! Родной, кровь есть?

Стив замирает под его руками. Черт.

Но Стив, который все еще не может вздохнуть, и Дэнни не знает нормально ли это, ну, потому что – «морские котики», значит ли это, что все хорошо или, наоборот, все плохо и повреждены оба легких – Стив поднимает руку (большую, сильную руку, Дэнни помнит, что она может обхватить его полностью и даже внахлест) и сжимает кровоточащую рану на плече Дэнни. Стив сжимает плечо, ну да, понятно, прямое давление необходимо, чтобы остановить кровь… Но он одновременно так сжимает, будто только заметил, что, все время прячущиеся под рубашками, бицепсы Дэнни вполне себе ничего.

Хотя, на самом деле, они просто цепляются друг за друга. Стив цепляется за Дэнни, тот держится за Стива, как за нечто ценное и абсолютно необходимое.

И наконец-то. Наконец-то! Стив делает шумный, дрожащий вдох. И первое, что срывается с его губ это имя Дэнни. Ну, почти…

\- Дэнно, - выдыхает он. Окровавленная рука не прекращает ощупывать Дэнни. Теперь он осторожно касается его лица. А Дэнни понимает, что обнимает Стива. Одной рукой ухватившись за шлевку штанов, другой обхватывая грудь, на которой уже расцветают жуткие синяки. Им нужен рентген! 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив, с беспокойством в глазах. От чего ниточка, да, какая нахрен ниточка, настоящая лента уже, как серпантин гимнасток, трепыхается, натягивается и хлопает, будто бы на сильном ветру.

\- Я?.. ТЫ заступил путь пуле, Стивен! Нескольким пулям! – орет Дэнни и слышит свой тон и … Ладно. Он сможет различить вещи, когда они бьют его прямым в голову.

\- Но он стрелял в тебя! – отвечает Стив, будто бы это все, что имеет смысл.

У Дэнни появляется предчувствие разгадки, но тут поспевают Коно и Чин с подмогой за их спиной. Потом нужно оформить бумаги, потому что Стив кого-то пристрелил. Снова. Когда все устаканивается, рана Дэнни зашита и из нее торчат парочка ниток… Смешно, это метафора его жизни в данный момент.

***

Клубок начинает распутываться быстрее, когда Дэнни приезжает за Грейс, чтобы вместе провести выходные. Она не готова и Рейчел предлагает ему чашечку чая, пока он ждет. Дэнни вздыхает – все эти сборы, переезды туда-сюда. Ему жать Грейс. Это не то, что н хотел для нее. Но, если серьезно, не только Рейчел провалилась в этом браке. Вот так вот.

\- Дэниель, - мягко говорит Рейчел. Она до сих пор так делает, обычно, когда Стена нет в городе, но Дэнни не обращает на это внимания, потому что, НЕТ. Эта ниточка разорвана, аккуратно и начисто.

\- Да, моя темная королева, - отвечает Дэнни, потому что может теперь так сделать.

\- Знаешь, ты можешь быть счастливым, - говорит она, сжимая его руку. – Грейс не ждет, что ты будешь хранить целибат вечно.

\- Мне не нужна новая жена, Рейчел, - отвечает Дэнни.

Рейчел поднимает на него бровь.

\- Ну, разумеется, - закатывает она глаза, будто Дэнни самый тупой человек во всем мире.

Снова появляется это зудящее ощущение разгадки, но тут на кухню спускается Грейс со своим рюкзаком и маленьким розовым чемоданом. Его прекрасная маленькая девочка, и, хоть он ни разу не жалеет, что оправился за ней на этот остров, все же, все же… Ему жаль, что она здесь только с ними двумя, ладно, плюс еще этот нелепый дядя Стен. Ни бабушки, ни дедушки, ни теть и дядь. Никаких других родственников. Это грустно.

\- Дэнно? – спрашивает его Грейс и он осознает, что завис. Нужно прекращать это немедленно.

Рейчел провожает их до двери, нежно целует Грейс, потом быстро, в щеку, Дэнни. Успев прошептать на ухо:

\- Пожалуйста, позволь себе быть счастливым, Дэниель. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы отрицать свои чувства и того, кого любишь, – она твердо кивает ему, и он чувствует, как она вытягивает сильнее ту самую провисающую нить, которую он не так давно начал замечать.

***

Грейс пристегивает ремень безопасности и улыбается ему.

\- Чем хочешь заняться, - спрашивает он.

\- Поехали к дяде Стиву, - подпрыгивая от нетерпения, говорит Грейс. – Он сказал, что мы можем приезжать в любое время. Правда, он так сказал! Он сказал, что разрешит мне плавать, а если я встану очень рано, то увижу, как мимо проплывает стая дельфинов! И их будет видно с веранды! Пожалуйста, папа!

Она смотрит на него этими невозможными глазами. Глазами, которые она получила от Рейчел и, которым он никогда не мог сопротивляться, даже когда слышал: «Дэниель, я познакомилась кое с кем. И я хотела бы развивать эти отношения…» И, боже мой, он такой слабак! Он вздыхает и звонит Стиву. И когда это его номер у него в быстром дозвоне?

Грейс задержав дыхание, выслушивает волшебные: «…Ты уверен, что это удобно? Нет, все нормально, моя НЗ сумка со мной, так что мы сразу к тебе…» Она визжит от восторга и, господи, как это Дэнни так повезло, что ночевка в доме его партнера (коллеги-партнера, спасибо), ранний подъем и наблюдение с веранды за дельфинами – может сделать ее такой счастливой?

Она с ним только один день, потом необходимо вернуть ее назад – у Стена намечается какое-то торжество - но, странно, его не расстраивает факт, что этот день они проведут втроем. Со Стивом. И он НЕ БУДЕТ слишком много раздумывать, почему его это не расстраивает. Поэтому они забирают пиццу («Нет, точно, никаких ананасов. Я четко указал в заказе – никаких ананасов!») и едут к Стиву.

Как только Стив открывает дверь, Грейс прыгает на него в полной уверенности, что он ее поймает и они крепко обнимаются. Дэнни во все глаза смотрит на Стива. Этот взгляд – немного удивления и много привязанности, то, как он усаживает ее на одну руку, чтобы другую, неосознанным движением, протянуть к Дэнни. Правда потом осознает, что делает и направление меняется – он забирает у Дэнни сумку Грейс. Но Дэнни замечает это прерванное движение.

\- Привет, - говорит он, целуя Грейс в макушку, но глядя при этом на Дэнни. Смотрит сквозь эти дурацкие ресницы и Дэнни понимает, что это любовь. И КАК Рейчел узнала это раньше него?

К тому времени, как они заканчивают с мультиками и ванной, и домашним заданием, потому что, если ты не знаком с асом в криптографии, нет никаких шансов, что ты решишь все эти задачки по математике, глупый, глупый Дэнни – он мечтает о выпивке, которую Стив готов предоставить в неограниченных количествах.

\- Да, господи, пожалуйста, - стонет Дэнни. 

Стив оценивающе смотрит на него, убирает пиво в холодильник и достает виски. Передает один стакан Дэнни, и склоняет голову. Дэнни кивает и они устраиваются на веранде, молча наблюдая, как последние лучи солнца раскрашивают небо над океаном. Хммм, и когда они научились читать мысли друг друга?

Минуты идут. Дэнни наслаждается теплом, распространяющимся от глотка виски, и борется с подступающей паникой, ожидая, когда Стив заговорит. 

\- Дэнни, - говорит он. Голос усталый – это была тяжелая неделя и это долгое объяснение переменных Грейс, и когда это такие вещи стали проходить в начальных классах, хотел бы Дэнни знать. Стив прочищает горло и продолжает. – Все нормально, Дэнни? Все… хорошо с Грейс и Рейчел…И вообще?

Дэнни фыркает. Мда. И как же ему ответить на этот вопрос? «Да, знаешь, все нормально. Просто я заметил, что начал залипать на тебе. И что, пожалуй, люблю тебя даже больше моей партнерши Грейс, которая, надо заметить, была женщиной. И раз уж этот клубок начал разматываться – я осознал, что нахожу тебя привлекательным, как я нахожу привлекательной Коно. И что у меня есть к тебе определенные чувства, которые раньше я испытывал только к Рейчел, кто, как и Коно – тоже женского пола. Помимо этого, все остальное просто оки-доки…»

Он просто делает еще один глоток виски и отвечает своим самым «нормальным» голосом:

\- Я в порядке, Стивен. Все нормально. Это была тяжелая неделя и я устал. Кроме того, Грейс собирается завтра вставать на рассвете, чтобы увидеть дельфинов, так что я тоже пойду на боковую…

Спать он не может. Он слушает этот дурацкий прибой, и… думает, не тогда ли все эта неразбериха началась. Он пытается оценить происходящее, проанализировать события, все те шаги, которые привели его к этому итогу. Бесполезно говорить Дэнни: «забей на это!» Потому что Дэнни стал детективом гораздо раньше все своих однокашников. И, к добру или худу, Дэнни думающий человек.

Тут выясняется, что у Стива тоже проблемы со сном. Дэнни слышит, как Стив ворочается, рама кровати протестующие скрипит под телом весом в девяносто килограмм. Девяносто килограмм бронзового от солнца, покрытого татуировками, забитого мускулами, тренированного тела – отмечает Дэнни. Он быстро отбрасывает мысль о ночном кошмаре, потому что видел уже такой кошмар и тогда звуки были другие. Теперь же, это похоже на то, что чувствует Дэнни. Нерастраченная энергия, разочарование, возбуждение. Дэнни неосознанно стонет. Громко. 

Тут же на втором этаже наступает мертвая тишина. Дэнни зажимает себе рот рукой, не то чтобы он теперь что-то такое собирается делать. Но все равно сдерживает дыхание. Что если Стив решит, что у него кошмар и придет проверять? Вот будет сюрприз.

Дэнни сжимает коленями подушку. Просто на всякий пожарный.

Видимо, он все же засыпает, потому что следующее, что слышит это громогласный шепот Грейс, серьезно, не каждый ребенок умеет ТАК шептать.

\- Дэнно, вставай. Пошли смотреть на дельфинов. 

За ней Дэнни видит Стива с двумя чашками свежего кофе в руках.

\- Ладно, обезьянка, - отвечает он, экстренно инспектируя обстановку. И да, слава звездам, все нормально и он может спокойно встать без того чтобы травмировать своего невинного ребенка. Он с трудом распрямляется – колено выказывает недовольство его движениями. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив. Голос хриплый от недосыпания. Наверное, от недосыпания, думает Дэнни. Он не будет задумываться об это. Неа.

Дэнни просто кивает и забирает свою кружку с кофе. И думает, как, черт возьми, ему пережить эти… девять, да, девять часов до того момента, как он, не вызывая подозрений, может собраться и отвезти Грейс к Рейчел, которой, возможно, он выскажет все свое недовольство, потому что вот это… это все ее вина!

К счастью, Грейс обаятельна и восхитительна, и она наполняет этот пустой дом (если исключить призраки погибших родителей) таким светом и радостью, что время пролетает незаметно. Кроме двух часов, когда Стив и Грейс уходят плавать.

Эти два часа – одна сплошная пытка. Дэнни сидит в старом деревянном кресле, созерцая это замечательно тело, с синяками там, куда попали пули. От которых Стив прикрыл Дэнни. И теперь всплыли все замалчиваемые вопросы, все неувязки и подозрения. Он варится во всем этом, пока терпение не иссякает. Зашитая рука болит. Он уходит в дом, смотрит на часы и стонет. 

Он был на улице всего двадцать минут!

Ему нужен холодный, очень холодный душ.

Помимо этого, время летит быстро. И вот они уже стоят на пороге, Грейс с рюкзаком за спиной, Дэнни держит ее чемодан. 

Он тянет ее за хвостик и это все что требуется, чтобы она вспомнила о манерах. Как бы то ни было, воспитание Рейчел - безупречно. Она поднимает глаза на Стива и говорит:

\- Спасибо большое, дядя Стив, - она улыбается и розовый нос очаровательно морщится. – Я замечательно провела время. Спасибо, что разбудил посмотреть на дельфинов. И что плавал со мной, потому что Дэнно нельзя. Это был самый лучший день! Лучший!

Стив опускается перед ней на корточки и, черт, Дэнни знает, что Стив огромен, эти громадные осьминожьи лапы, но, серьезно, он просто окутывает собой Грейс – ее маленькие ручки обхватывают его шею и он встает вместе с ней. Потом усаживает ее себе на руку, как будто она ничего не весит даже с ее рюкзаком на спине, просто держит ее, будто это самая обычная вещь в мире. Другой рукой обхватывает плечи Дэнни и притягивает его ближе. Просто и небрежно, совершенно обыденно заключает их в объятья на троих. Эти два человека, понимает Дэнни, самые близких ему люди.

От осознания этой простой истины у Дэнни слабеют колени, а Стив, поцеловав Грейс в лоб, поворачивается к нему и целует его в висок. С той же совершенной обыденностью.

\- Мне тоже понравилось, - отвечает Стив, не сдвинувшись и на миллиметр, губы задевают кожу Дэнни и он не может дышать. Потом Стив снова целует Грейс, на этот раз в щечку. И правда, они такие целовательные, Дэнни все время мучает ее поцелуйчиками. – Пожалуйста, возвращайся, ладно?

Говорит Стив, сжимая плечо Дэнни.

И это оно. Все что он подозревал, чего не понимал, но мечтал об этом, о чем думал и хотел, не сознавая – весь этот клубок запутанных чувств развалился здесь. На крыльце Стива.

***

На автопилоте он возвращается к дому Стена. Сдает Грейс на руки Рейчел, которая немного растеряна, потому что Стен не предупредил ее, что гости придут на два часа раньше и: «нет, нет. Дэнни не виноват, что задержался. Так что не нужно извинений». Дэнни радуется, что ему удастся ускользнуть, минуя эти ее пронзительные, слишком много видящие, взгляды, но тут Грейс говорит:

\- Дядя Стив сказал, что ему так одиноко в доме, когда нас с Дэнно нет. Он не знал, что я уже проснулась. А когда я вышла на веранду, он удивился и вытер глаза. Я знаю, что невежливо замечать, когда большой, сильный мужчина плачет, поэтому я сделала вид, что ничего не видела. Просто спросила в порядке ли он. Он улыбнулся и сказал, что в этом доме довольно одиноко. Хорошо, что мы с Дэнно приезжаем.

Рейчел смотрит на Дэнни и улыбается. Это немного печальная улыбка, но зато настоящая. В ней довольно много «я же тебе говорила», и… она на самом деле говорила, так что Дэнни не на что жаловаться.

\- Хорошо, Грейс, дорогая, иди. Я приготовила тебе платье, оно лежит на кровати, - говорит она. Грейс целует Дэнни на прощание и убегает наверх.

Рейчел нежно толкает Дэнни к двери.

\- Иди, разберись с этим уже. Будь счастлив.

***

Дэнни не помнит, как он возвращается к дому Стива. Просто… раз и он уже там, паркует Камаро на подъездной дорожке.

Стив так и сидит на крыльце, где они его оставили. 

Дэнни поднимается к нему, садится рядом – бутылка холодного пива волшебным образом появляется в руке.

\- Ты вернулся, - говорит Стив.

\- Эм.. да, - отвечает Дэнни неуверенно. – Я подумал, ты просил меня вернуться. Так что я вернулся. Но… если ты имел в виду Грейс, если я не вовремя…

\- Нет, хорошо, что ты приехал, - быстро говорит Стив и добавляет. – Но Грейс я тоже рад. 

\- Грейс здесь нравится, - соглашается Дэнни. – Она… любит тебя.

\- Я тоже ее люблю, - отвечает Стив. 

Блестяще! Все друг друга любят! Денни расстроенно вздыхает, зарываясь руками в волосы. От резкого движения рану дергает и Дэнни морщится.

\- Ты как, Дэнно? – спрашивает Стив. И вот опять. Снова этот тон. И этот взгляд. Дэнни ищет название и, наверное, это можно назвать лаской. Может быть. Но он тут собирается выйти из шкафа, сдать карты и разыграть пулю, так что… как-то не охота лезть в воду, не зная броду…

\- Мы… Грейс и я, мы оба очень, очень любим тебя, - говорит Дэнни, наблюдая за реакцией Стива. Но ничего не происходит. Тот смотрит куда-то вдаль, отхлебывая пиво.

«Будь счастлив, Дэниель» - слышит он голос Рейчел. Так. Он уже глубоко во всем этом. Он не может спать по ночам, ходит, прикрываясь подушками или журналами, вынужден принимать постоянно холодный душ – он должен все выяснить. Так или иначе, все решить. Так что он тянется и поворачивает к себе лицо Стива. Чтобы тот не мог спрятаться от него.

\- Очень любим, - повторяет он и видит в глазах Стива что-то подозрительно напоминающее надежду.

\- Как дядю Стива и партнера? – уточняет Стив неуверенно.

\- Да, как дядю Стива и партнера и… - это «и» повисает в воздухе, потому что хоть Дэнни и уверен в себе теперь, он все же хочет, чтобы Стив помог ему сделать этот последний шаг. Шагнул навстречу.

Стив кивает – он не брился утром и теперь его щетина колет ладонь Дэнни.

\- По-братски? – предлагает Стив. И Дэнни притормаживает и задумывается. У Стива нет братьев, так что он не знает, каково это. А у Дэнни есть брат, замечательный брат, они тоже стоят друг за друга стеной, но … Дэнни знает, со Стивом все совсем не так.

\- Неа, - отвечает он. – Не по-братски. С моей стороны уж точно.

Стив задумывается, потом отрицательно качает головой – сердце Дэнни пропускает удар, но потом он говорит:

\- Нет, тут совсем не так, как с Фредди. Так что с моей стороны тоже…

Вот он. Вот этот шаг навстречу, радуется Дэнни. И тут же всплывает другой вопрос. Из-за которого он вынужден был ходить пару раз, прикрываясь разными предметами, и спать на животе гораздо чаще, чем готов признаться.

Он отводит взгляд, нервничая, потому что получить отказ сейчас будет ужасно, но он должен. Должен прояснить этот момент. Стив нужен ему, а он нужен Стиву, тот же признался да, этим своим «тоже»? Так что теперь он пялится на почтовый ящик, избегая смотреть на Стива и говорит:

\- Я никогда раньше, - голос дает петуха и он делает неопределенный жест, очерчивая все это: мускулы-татуировки-загар. – В смысле… Никогда раньше парень не привлекал меня так же как Рейчел… или Коно.

Стив замирает, становится совершенно неподвижным. Дэнни чувствует, что он смотрит на него. И смотри и смотрит, пока Дэнни не может больше выносить молчания.

\- Что? – нервно спрашивает он, поворачиваясь. И боже, эти глаза и эти нелепые длинные ресницы. Этот румянец от того что они с Грейс провели часы сегодня на пляже под солнцем.

\- Ты запал на меня, - говорит Стив и он не флиртует или подшучивает, он просто констатирует факт или, может быть, только надеется, что это является фактом.

\- Ты привлекательный, - отвечает Дэнни, надеясь, что Стив додумает остальное. Все-таки – он умник, состоял в военно-морской разведке и все такое…

\- Но тебя привлекает Коно? – хрипит Стив. – Коно всем нравится, какое это имеет отношение…

Все! Это выше его сил! Дэнни тут должен решить вопрос всей своей жизни, а они их разговор начинает напоминать беседу глухого со слепым. 

\- Ты меня привлекаешь, ты болван! Боже мой! – орет он. – Ты меня привлекаешь, как могла бы привлекать Коно, особенно в сексуальном смысле, потому что, привет, КОНО! Но не она меня привлекает, а ты! Серьезно?! Что там, в разведке думают, если ты лучшее, что у них было?!

Стив моргает, и, на самом деле, как такая простая вещь может так сильно возбуждать?

Потом он ухмыляется, видимо в его голове, наконец, все становится на свои места. Он наклоняется к Дэнни. Почти утыкается в его щеку носом. Так близко, что Дэнни чувствует запах соли на его коже и солнцезащитного крема Грейс и мурлычет:

\- Так я привлекаю тебя в сексуальном смысле?

Он протягивает руку и обхватывает плечо Дэнни. Тот издает мужественный, очень мужественный стон, который на самом деле похож на писк, но, кому какое дело, когда Стив сжимает его руку нежно, но твердо?

\- Может быть, - удается выдавить Дэнни. Получается немного жалко, потому что, кого он хочет обмануть на самом деле? Он невероятно гордится собой, что все еще сидит ровно, а не накинулся на Стива и не облизал все эти татуировки.

\- Дэнни, Дэнни, - говорит Стив и это могло быт издевкой, но на самом деле в голосе удивленная радость. Он резко встает, выволакивает Дэнни из кресла и тащит в дом.

И, черт, Дэнни так близко, уже на краю, и утренний холодный душ был слишком давно, так что он скулит. Кто сам без греха…

Стив его не осуждает. Он прижимает его к входной двери и смотрит на него и гладит рукой лицо, будто бы Дэнни нечто хрупкое и драгоценное. Но Дэнни не возражает, пока Стив не возражает, что он тянет его майку из штанов, потому что… татуировки! А они уже внутри и никого не шокируют, правда?

Потом они целуются и это… Боже! Как она узнала? Дэнни останавливается, чтобы передохнуть и говорит это вслух.

\- Как Рейчел узнала? – бормочет он, хотя трудно сосредоточится на Рейчел, потому что Стив похоже собрался сожрать его. 

Из горла Стива вырывается жуткий звук, какой-то рычащий стон, будто его разрывают на части и Дэнни отодвигается, обеспокоенный. 

\- Она говорила,… Коно говорила, что ты тоже, - шепчет Стив. – Но я побоялся поверить ей. Я боялся, что если я ошибусь - я потеряю тебя и нашу дружбу, и наше партнерство… потеряю Грейс…

У Дэнни перехватывает дыхание и на глазах появляются слезы. Потому что вот это, этот шквал эмоций, совсем не похоже на Стива – хладнокровного супер-котика.

\- Ты любишь Грейс, - и это не вопрос, а констатация факта.

\- Я обожаю Грейс! Она, нахрен, удивительная! – честно подтверждает Стив.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Но не нужно использовать в одном предложении имя моей дочери и слово «нахрен», ладно? – говорит Дэнни, улыбаясь и одновременно утирая слезы. 

Теперь Стив снова ухмыляется. И это их штука, то, как они взаимодействуют. Серьезны в эту минуту, а через несколько – разыгрывают сценку. Они подхватывают подачи, не пропускают намеки, идут нога в ногу. Дэнни вздрагивает, потому что уже знает, что сейчас будет. Стив склоняется и его губы почти касаются ушной раковины Дэнни.

\- Но в других случаях я же могу использовать слово нахрен, Дэниель? – шепчет он. 

Мозг Дэнни готов взорваться.

\- Стив, я… никогда, - начинает он, заикаясь, но потом вдруг осознает кое-что. – А… А ты?

Стив кивает, смотрит на Дэнни немного застенчиво. Потом снова моргает, и, Дэнни думает, это может стать проблемой… потому что, вот их вызывают на место происшествия - Стив моргает и все, Дэнни готов кончить в штаны, как подросток.

\- Ты не спрашивал, вот я и не говорил, - пожимает он плечами. И, серьезно, Дэнни больно это слышать. Что этот прекрасный, сильный, красивый человек, обожающий его Грейс, вынужден был скрывать от него часть себя. Неудивительно, что Дэнни пришлось самому распутывать этот клубок. 

\- Я позабочусь о тебе, - обхватив лицо Стива ладонями, говорит он. И это должно быть смешно, со Стивом, который башней возвышается над ним. Но получает идеально, потому что Стив утыкается лицом ему в шею и крепко обнимает – стискивает в объятиях.

Но это же Стив, почти два метра сплошных мускулов, и татуировок, и абсолютной безбашенности, поэтому уже через мгновение Дэнни нетерпеливо тянут по лестнице. Приходится напомнить: «швы, Стивен!»

Дэнни теряется в пространстве и времени, возможно, это длится часами, более или менее. Потом он наслаждается свежестью, что приходит после душа, чистыми простынями и видом на Стива, который открывает окна, потому что ранее было: «Боже, Дэнни, тише! Соседи вызовут полицию!» Стив ухмыляется ему, вспомнив про это, весь такой довольный собой, что у Дэнни нет сил высказаться по этому поводу. Он конечно неопытный в этом деле, но, кажется ему - Стив постарался сегодня и заслужил право так ухмыляться.

Стив укладывается позади него, Дэнни должен возмутиться, с чего это ему быть маленькой ложечкой, но сил нет и он просто вздыхает. Стив утыкается ему в шею и бормочет:

\- Все нормально, Дэнно?

Да, все встало на свои места. Сначала это было проблемой, потом превратилось в восхищение и принятие, потом больше. И они молодцы, они наняли Чина и Коно, у нее особый талант, раз уж она разглядело то, что созревало между ними. И да, надо завтра послать цветы Рейчел.

\- Дэнни, - встревоженно переспрашивает Стив и начинает подниматься.

\- Теперь все стало ясно, детка, - говорит Дэнни, утягивая его назад. Как хорошо быть маленькой ложкой, когда большая Стив. Никогда не надоест.

\- Это хорошо? – спрашивает Стив. Голос сонный и немного недоуменный. Потому, что да, Дэнни неопытен, но это имеет свою особенную привлекательность. И много (очень много) баллов можно накинуть за энтузиазм.

\- Это хорошо, - уверяет Дэнни.

***

В понедельник они ведут себя невозмутимо и беззаботно, но Коно следует по офису за Стивом шаг в шаг, как эдакий сексуальный доберман – великолепный и смертельный.

Она не говорит ни слова, просто улыбается: все эти сияющие глазки, ямочки на щеках, значок на ремне, Хеклер и Кох в кобуре на бедре, и да, вот поэтому он немного завис тогда при знакомстве, потому что... Коно же! Она протягивает ладонь, Стив вздыхает и достает из бумажника сто долларов. Они останавливались перед банкоматом этим утром, но тогда Стив только буркнул: «Не спрашивай…» Поэтому сейчас Дэнни смотрит на происходящее с любопытством.

\- Я же говорила, - самодовольно говорит она, но, когда появляется Чин с руками, скрещенными на груди, ее довольство собой немного увядает.

\- Кто сделал первый шаг, - требовательно обращается Чин к Стиву и Дэнни серьезно заинтересован теперь. Что происходит? Ему надоедает вытягивать шею, чтобы видеть происходящее и он встает в дверях своего кабинета.

Стив потирает затылок и указывает на Дэнни. Коно вздыхает, и отсчитывает половину суммы в протянутую руку Чина. Тот разворачивается и уходит назад в кабинет. Но Коно поворачивается к Стиву и Дэнни интересно, что будет дальше. Она помахивает бумажками перед носом Стива.

\- Отыграться хочешь, босс? – говорит она. Очевидно, что это какая-то игра, о которой Дэнни ничего не знает и с правилами которой не знаком. Так что он смотрит, недоумевая, как Стив прет на него, как танк, Коно следует за ним по пятам.

Дэнни думает, раз уж он тут отвечает за соблюдение законности, процедур и протоколов – здесь должна быть наверняка, какая-то форма жалобы. Ну на самом деле? Хотя думать очень тяжело, когда Дэнни опрокидывают на стол, а язык Стива, кажется, у него в горле.

\- О, - тихо говорит Коно, но Стив не останавливается, не прекращает жадно целовать Дэнни. Просто протягивает руку назад, чтобы Коно вложила в нее его выигрыш.

Дэнни немного дезориентирован, но все равно решает, что он не будет тут девчонкой, у которой слабеют коленки от поцелуев сильного, нахального матроса, нетушки, в эту игру играют двое!

Так что он обхватывает бедро Стива, делает рывок и вот уже Стив сидит на столе, раздвинув ноги, что нивелирует разницу в росте и Дэнни делает это перед Коно, и кто там еще хочет посмотреть. Он собирается вырвать, по крайней мере, один всхлип и не остановится, пока не достигнет задуманного.

\- Ну как, Стив? – невинно интересуется он чуть позже, отодвигаясь. Кое в чем он все же весьма опытен.

Стив ошеломленно моргает. Ему требуется минута, чтобы заговорить, голос хриплый от возбуждения, в глазах нежность и… любовь:

\- Теперь мне все предельно ясно!

 

End


End file.
